Where Beauty Lies
by booklover484
Summary: Clarissa Fray is an outcast at Goode High, to everyone else she's an horrific overweight nerd. But what happens when the school year starts again and Jace Herondale, the hot new student who is the son of famous actors, arrives with an arm wrapped around this beautiful girl with fiery red princess curls and beautiful green eyes? Who is she? Why does she look just like Clarissa Fray?
1. Introducing Clarissa Fray

**This is my second TMI story so I'm still new to writing in the TMI fandom. When I originally wrote this story, I was using Percy Jackson characters but then one day I decided to make it a TMI story instead. Though I may still post the PJO version. I've had this chapter written for the longest, not sure when to publish it, knowing I probably won't be able to finish it. But I've decided to go ahead and publish it and see how it goes. ****This chapter is the prologue. I hope you like it! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI Cassandra Clare does nor do I own the picture, BurdgeBug does.**

* * *

_Introducing Clarissa Fray_

Every day after school I end up in a restroom stall crying my eyes out. You wanna know why? Because every day at school I'm teased, people call me fat, ugly, nerdy, and say that no one in their right mind would ever want to go out with me, they call me other things but those, those handful of words are their favorite things to say.

I try to ignore them and put up a strong façade, pretend that their words don't hurt me; therefore my motto,_ "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me." _But, they tell me these things every day and with such conviction that I'm actually starting to believe them.

My friends always stood up for me, even when they didn't have to. And when I can't take the torture anymore, they try their best to comfort me. My only friends were Isabelle and Alec Lightwood and while they always could go find some other friends, popular friends, they always insisted on hanging out with me, and for that I am truly grateful.

I know you're wondering why I don't just tell my family about what's happening to me at school. The answer is that they don't really care. Ever since my father left my mom and took my older brother, Jonathan, with him, all she cares about is her new husband. Sometimes I blame my father for this, if he hadn't left I wouldn't be like this, but then I face the reality. Which was he didn't want me, but I couldn't blame him, no one could ever want me.

My step-father, Michael Wayland, despises me, he hates the fact that I ruin his picture perfect family. And that is why I mainly live with my Uncle Luke, but he's always gone on business trips. Isabelle knows what it's like when your family doesn't care about you, the same thing happens with her. Her father left when her younger brother died when she was 10. Ever since then her mom became a business woman and only stayed to take care of her and her twin brother, Alec. But as soon as Isabelle and Alec turned sixteen, her mother got her an apartment and gives them whatever they want so she doesn't have to be bothered with them.

Alec, Isabelle and I decided that I should go ahead and move in with them since I already spend most of my time there and it's not like my family would notice I left. We decided that I would move in with them during the summer before they drag me to San Francisco to visit their cousins for the rest of the summer. We had one more week until summer and I can't wait. I couldn't wait until I get out of this place we call Goode High school. Lucky, the last few days of school weren't that bad. The last week flew by so fast I didn't even realize it was the last day of school until it came.

* * *

I woke up late so I had to rush to get ready for school. I threw on my clothes and ran to go brush my teeth before the Twins came to pick me up. After I freshened up I grabbed my book bag before I headed down stairs to find something to eat, really quickly.

As I expected, no one was home, everyone always left before I did. Michael went to work early and Mom liked to leave early, in order to get Helen to school early so they wouldn't have to deal with me.

Just as I grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl I heard the familiar honk of Isabelle's car outside. I grabbed all of my things before I headed outside. _'Just one more time, you only have to go into that house one more time,_ I thought to myself as I climbed into Isabelle's car.

"Hey, Clarissa," Isabelle greeted when I climbed into the car and put my things down on the floor before she started the way to school.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me  
Clarissa?"

"About a billion times but and how many times do I ignore you?"

"Every time," I sighed.

"Exactly," Isabelle laughed.

"Hey, Alec," I greeted when I looked behind me to find him lying down.

"Hey, _Clary." _Alec empathized the nickname Isabelle could never bring herself to call me.

"Okay, so what are we going to do after school? Are we going to finish packing for LA or continue to move in?"

"I say you should finish packing your stuff for LA and spend the night with me so we can leave early tomorrow morning. We'll finish moving in when we get back from LA, so our cousins, who are coming back with us, can help us." Alec chimes in.

"Okay, that's fine with me, as long as I don't have to live with or see Michael or my mother again. Wait, which of the cousins, is coming back with us? Maia, Simon, Jordan, or Jace?"

Their cousins and them were really close seeing as all of their parents were too busy to hang out with them. So they resorted to hanging out with each other. Simon and Jordan weren't really her cousins but they were Jace and Maia's best friends like I was the Twins and we, naturally, became a part of their family. We were all close, especially Jace and I, at first he was a total ass and we couldn't stand each other. But now we were almost inseparable; he was the only one that I knew could look past everything on the outside of me and only cared about what was on the inside. So that's why every summer we would all go down to the beach and spend the entire summer at their parents beach house.

"All of them." Isabelle answered.

"Next year will _definitely_ be more fun than it was this year."

"Yeah, it definitely will." Alec responded as Isabelle pulled into the parking lot of the school. The parking lot was almost empty seeing as school was just about to start. As soon as Alec, Isabelle and I walked into the school I heard people whispering but I ignored them as I made my way to my locker. When I finished getting everything I needed from my locker and turned to close it I was met with the face of Sebastian Morgenstern and his group.

"Well, well, look who it is, its Clary the Fatty." Sebastian spoke up with a small smirk placed on his face.

"What do you want Sebastian?" I asked exasperated, determined not to let his words get to me.

"Oh, I just wanted to know what you were doing for summer?"

"And why would you want to know?"

"Because if you're not going anywhere then I know the perfect place for you to go." He smiled innocently.

"And where would that be?"

"Fat camp," he answered and all of his 'friends' laughed.

I have to admit that stung but I didn't let it show, instead I answered, "Well, I hate to disappoint, but I'm going to LA with Isabelle and Alec for the summer, so if you're done harassing me I would like to get to class and try to enjoy my last day."

"Whatever you say, Clary the Fatty, but you're going to regret it."

I rolled my eyes at him before I turned away and walked towards my class but not before I heard one of his friends say, "I bet she's just going to get fatter over the summer."

It took all of my strength not to start bawling my eyes out. I took a deep breath to calm myself before reminding myself that tomorrow I'll be in LA with my best friends, without all of the constant bullying. As I entered the classroom and sat in the back of the class all I could do was think about LA, I just couldn't wait to get away from this horrible place.

Luckily, the day came and went and I only got bullied six more times, so all in all it was a good day. At the end of the day I had cleaned my locker out and was putting all of my things in the backseat of the car, next to Isabelle's and Alec's, as they waited for me to get in the car so we could stop by my place so I could finish packing.

As usual no one was home when I arrived so Isabelle and I went to my room and packed everything I would need for our three months at the beach while Alec waited in the car. It didn't take us too long for us to finish packing my things. As soon as we finished, we started hauling all of my things down stairs. Just as we finished putting everything in the back of Isabelle's car, my mom pulled up.

"Clary, where do you think you're going?" she called as she got out of her car.

"Don't you remember Mom, I'm going with Isabelle and Alec to LA for the summer? But it doesn't matter, I'll be back by the end of the summer for the rest of my things." I answered.

"Clarissa Fray, what do you mean you'll be back for the rest of your things?" My mom practically exploded.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Oh, so now you care? I'm moving out, I'm moving in with Isabelle and Alec, remember, Michael already said I could, he was all too eager for me to leave."

On that note, I got in the car and waited for Alec to start the car so we could leave. When we were stopped at a red light, both of them turned to me and grinned, "So how did it feel to stand up to your mom?"

"It felt so freaking good! I should have done that sooner! You guys, I swear, this summer I am going to be changing everything, my appearance, my demeanor, my style, etc.!"

"Good, I was wondering if you were ever going to decide that! It's about time you decide to grow some more backbone!"

"Oh, shut up and drive, Isabelle!"

* * *

As she stood in front of the mirror in her room at the Twin's house, soon to be hers too, she took in her appearance. As she stared at herself she could see why people made fun of her.

She was a nerd and she wasn't the skinniest thing in the world, but she wasn't obese, she was somewhere in between. She had long stringy red hair, glasses, and she had a few pimples on her face, but not full blown acne. Her wide green eyes were dull and cloudy, whereas they used to be lively, vibrant, and determined.

As she assessed herself, she remembered what she had told Isabelle and Alec in the car earlier, "_I swear, this summer I am going to be changing everything, my appearance, my demeanor, my style, etc.!" _

While she replayed those words in her head she made herself a promise, a goal, that she would do all the things she told her best friends she would do, she would lose weight, she would get contacts, she would change her style, her demeanor, her everything. And for a second her green eyes held the vibrant determination that they used to hold.

Right then and there, a Clarissa Fray came to life and put the old Clarissa Fray, the one that was bullied and wanted to give up on live, away forever.

That was also when this journey, the journey of a new Clarissa Fray, started. This was going to be a journey she had _never _experienced nor anticipated. This was a journey of finding who you really were, who were really your friends, and most importantly who was really your family. Last but not least, this was a journey of love, how when you are in love you don't care about the other persons looks but their qualities.

Clarissa Fray, definitely, didn't anticipate a journey like this one.

* * *

**Okay, so how did you guys like it? Should I continue? I'm telling you guys right now, if I continue with this story, updates will be very slow...**

**Did you like the ending, how I switched to 3****rd**** person's POV? I think I did pretty good, but I don't know. Well, I hoped you liked it. **

**Oh, before I forget, I have nothing against overweight people, nerds, people who wear glasses, people who have acne or pimples, and I **_**definitely**_** do not approve of bullying. Trust me, I'm not the skinniest thing ever, and my friends call me a nerd all the time, I wear glasses, I get pimples too, and I've been bullied before, I've been called names but luckily people don't call me names now that I'm older. **

**Plus believe it or not, I was actually friends with a person that called me names in the 3****rd**** grade. I just don't want people to think that I'm the type of person that thinks people like I described Clary are ugly and worthy of being my friend, like Sebastian, seems to think.**

**Anyways sorry for the long authors note, review and tell me if I should continue then, I'll try to update soon.**

**Until Next Time,**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	2. Month One of Summer

**I don't even know what to say! I honestly didn't think I would be getting this big of a response! Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter just as much as the last! Oh, and so you guys don't get confused, I change into 3****rd**** person to reflect how Clary's changed so far. I think that's all I wanted to tell you, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter One.**

* * *

Chapter Two:Month One of Summer

It's been about a month since Isabelle, Alec, and I arrived in LA and so far it's been the best month of my life! It feels so good to be back here with my friends. Especially now, since Jace and I are together. We've been joined at the hip ever since and he's been so supportive of me deciding to change my image and everything and he even runs with me every day.

"Come on, Clary! Get up, if you want to go running before we have to go to the concert you have to get up now!" Jace shouted as he barged into my room.

"Fine, I'll be up in a few seconds." I groaned as I got out of the bed. As I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, Jace followed me and stood in the door way of my bathroom, staring at me.

"What do you want Jace? I'm already up!" I asked him as I rolled my eyes at him through the mirror.

"What? Can't I just admire my beautiful girlfriend?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes again and replied, "Well, your beautiful girlfriend wants you to leave so she can finish getting ready in peace without her boyfriend 'admiring' her."

"Ughh, fine! I'll leave you alone, Clare," Jace sighed exaggeratedly as he walked closer to give me a kiss on the cheek before he left. A few minutes after Jace left I finished freshening up before I went back into my room to put some running clothes on.

When I finished putting my clothes on I walked out of my room and headed towards the kitchen knowing that Jace would be there, seeing as he's always hungry. Sure enough there was Jace with his head stuck in the refrigerator looking for something to eat.

"Jace, you do no it's not good to run after you eat right?" I told him as I leaned on the counter watching him pull his head out of the refrigerator.

"I'm pretty sure it's not going to kill me if I just eat a small cup of yogurt," he replied as he opened the cup of yogurt before he started looking for a spoon. I rolled my eyes again before I plucked one out of the drawer and handed it to him.

"Thanks, babe. And you do know if you keep rolling your eyes they could get stuck like that."

"Really, Jace?" I asked as he came to stand beside me.

"Yeah, I'm totally serious!" he laughed as he put a spoonful of yogurt in his mouth.

"Just hurry up and finish your yogurt. If you don't finish in five minutes, I'm going for a run without you."

"You wouldn't!" he gasped sarcastically as he continued eating huge gulps of yogurt. As he finished his yogurt I just stood there deep in thought about how this is probably the best summer I've ever had. I finally got the guy I like to ask me out and not to mention he liked me even though I wasn't the skinniest thing on the planet or the most prettiest but he liked me for me. As I looked at Jace I realized how lucky I was to have him. He's supporting me already, even though we haven't been going out long, he's willing to go on runs with me and do everything I thought I would have to do myself.

"Have I told you how much I appreciate you doing all of this with me?" I asked Jace moving the hair out of his eyes as he ate his yogurt.

"What do you mean?" Jace paused and asked me.

"I mean you don't have to go running with me or exercise with me at all but you do. I really appreciate it and I just wanted you to know that."

"Well, I do have to admit that you're not the only reason I'm doing this. But you are the main reason. If anything I should be the one thanking you. For a long time I told myself that I was going to start getting fit but I never did anything about it but when you announced that you wanted to get fit, I found my inspiration to do so also."

"I'm glad I was able to inspire you."

"Me too, but I want you to know that even if it wasn't for that reason, I would have done this with you no matter what." Jace told me as he got up from his chair on the counter and went to go through his yogurt cup away.

"Thank you, now let's go on our run before we have to go to the concert, it's already 12 o'clock and it starts at 3." I told him as I hopped off of my chair and started to walk out of the house.

"Okay, I'm coming mom!" Jace called sarcastically as he followed me out of the house.

* * *

It was an about an hour later when we got back from our run and we only had about one hour until we had to leave for the concert if we didn't want to be stuck in traffic. As soon as we got back to the house we found Simon and Isabelle passed out on the couch with candy and soda cans lying around the sofa on the floor.

"Crap, I forgot that Maia and Jordan went out for the day. Now we know we definitely can't leave them by themselves." Jace grinned.

"Of course we can't trust them but we are going to for the night because there is no way I am missing this concert. They'll probably still be knocked out by the time we get back anyway. Plus, I think Alec will be back from Santa Barbara tonight." I replied before I went to my room to start getting dressed.

* * *

After Clary got dressed, she stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom, staring at her reflection. Her face had gotten clearer, therefore ridding it of the pimples that had been on her face, she had gotten rid of her glasses and traded them in for contacts. Her hair was still long and stringy but it was slowly turning curly, like her mother's. She had gotten a little bit taller (not much) and curvier. She was eating better and losing weight but not a whole lot seeing as it's only been a month. Her beautiful green eyes regained the lively, vibrant, and determined looked they used to have when she was younger.

As she looked in the mirror for the first time in years she smiled at her reflection, truly happy at what stared back at her. For the first time she didn't look at her reflection in disgust but in admiration and love, love especially when certain bronze arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a mop of golden hair appeared at her shoulder and Jace's smiling face stared back at her.

* * *

**I hope the ending didn't confuse you. I'm sorry it's so short but I haven't been feeling well and this is the best I could do :( I honestly didn't think I would get this up this soon! I really hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to update soon! **

**Until Next Time,**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	3. Month Two of Summer

******I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and I hope you guys will have a Happy New Year! I can't believe it's already 2014! 2013 went by really fast! Here's a new chapter for the New Year! ****I really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter One.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Month Two of Summer

"Jace! Jace! Over here!" someone shouted followed by a flash started as soon as he stepped out of the limo. His parents had invited us to come to the premiere of their new movie.

"I just got here and I already want to go home," Jace whispered in my ear as he bent down and extended his hand to help me out of the limo. The crowd was practically waiting in silence to find out who was with the Jace Herondale, son of the famous actress and director, Celine and Stephen Herondale.

When I stepped out of the limo wearing a dark blue dress that went to my knees, it had only had one sleeve which went down my left arm, it was beautiful, I loved it. I was wearing gold heels with a peep toe and a blue and gold bracelet to go with it. Jace was wearing a charcoal vest suit with his white dress shirt's sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a dark blue tie to go with my dress.

"Come on, Jace, you know how much this means to your parents. How much they want you here." I whispered in his ear as we posed for a few pictures as we walked the red carpet. I was still in shock, that I was walking the red carpet with my boyfriend whose parents were famous therefore making him one of the most talked about teen celebrities.

"Jace, Jace, over here! Who's this? Is this your girlfriend?" the paparazzi kept shouting out.

Jace sighed, "I guess you're right, it'll be good to see them after three months of them working on the movie in New York. Plus, I can't wait to introduce them to you."

"What are you talking about? I've met your parents plenty of times, they love me." I questioned, making sure to keep a smile on my face for the cameras.

"Well, I know, that, but this will be their first time seeing you as my _girlfriend_. Which I'm pretty sure they'll be happy about, seeing as they've been waiting for this moment forever, and they think you're the daughter they never had." Jace whispered as he bent down slightly to kiss me. The camera's started to click furiously when he did that.

"I guess that's a good reason. But I will have to agree with you now, all of this smiling and flashing is really getting on my nerves." I turned to look at him as he used his arm that was wrapped around my waist to guide me towards the door.

"I told you, it took us like forty-five minutes alone to just walk to the front door." Jace complained. Before I could respond, Jace's parents had made their way over to us.

"Jace, Clary! So glad that you could come!" Celine exclaimed before she pulled both of us into a hug.

"It's good to see you two," Jace's father greeted when his wife let us go.

"It's good to see you guys too, I missed you," Jace grinned as his father pulled him into a man hug.

"Clary, you've changed since the last time we saw you!" Celine acknowledged as Stephen gave me a hug.

"The only difference I see it's how prettier she's gotten," Stephen grinned slightly.

As I blushed I couldn't help but notice how Jace was a splitting image of his dad. It's like the only thing he got from his mom was his personality and her golden eyes. Everything else, the tan skin, the height, and the mop of golden blonde curls was from his father. Before I could go into a daydream about Jace's eyes. Jace's mother started talking, "Oh Jace before I forget to tell you, Aline is here and she's really looking forward to seeing you! I hear she has a crush on you!"

As soon as I heard her name the smile slipped from my face. Jace looked at me nervously, and I could tell he thought this was the perfect time to tell his parents and I couldn't agree more. I never liked Aline. She was the daughter of Jace's parents good friends, we all used to hang out together when Isabelle, Alec and I would come down for the summer. Aline and I _never_ got along we used to fight about everything, including Jace.

_*Flashback*_

_It was just us in the house, Aline and I, everybody was in the backyard playing in the pool. I had stepped inside to go to the bathroom right when Aline walked out of the backroom wearing a two piece bikini._

"_Hello, Aline," I've been trying to be nice to her ever since the summer started._

"_Hey, fatso, what are you doing in here? Coming to put on some overalls so we all don't have to see your nasty back rolls." She sneered. _

_She hasn't been trying to be nice to me at all and the only time she _was, _was when Jace is around. And I was getting sick and tired of it._

"_Aline, why do you hate me? This entire summer I've been nothing but nice to you but you've just been cruel and vindictive for no reason. What have I ever done to you?" I asked angrily._

"_Oh, I don't know maybe it's because you're a fat geek who is the ugliest thing I've ever seen, that's saying something cause I've seen many ugly things, and plus you're trying to steal Jace from me." She replied before she walked out of the room leaving me standing there with my mouth open in disbelief._

_*End of Flashback*_

That had been the last time I had talked to Aline, though I did offer her my condolences when her father died. She never did responded though so I have no idea how she's been doing or whether she's changed from being a heartless and cruel person. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Jace call out, "No, mom! I need to tell you something before you invite her over."

I was confused as to what Jace was talking about before I realized that Celine was beckoning Aline over. As she got closer I noticed she looked the same as she did the last time I saw her, but now I was almost as tall as her. She had long caramel colored hair and pretty almond shaped brown eyes.

"Hello, Celine, Stephen!" She greeted Jace's parents with a smile before she turned and noticed Jace and me.

"Jace! It's nice to see you again! It's been such a long time!" she greeted before she turned to me and asked, "Hi, I don't think I've met you but you seem really familiar do I know you?"

"Hey Aline, you remember Clary don't you?" Jace greeted.

"Oh my gods Clary! It's been so long! Look at you! You look gorgeous!" Aline exclaimed as she stepped forward to give me a hug.

"It's nice to see you to Aline!" I greeted, trying to be nice.

"You too, and Clary I just want to say I'm sorry for being so mean to you all those years before and I really hope you can forgive me. I've changed and I hope we can be friends." She whispered in my ear.

"I forgive you, and I hope we can too." I replied before she pulled back.

She gave me a wide grin before Celine started talking, "So, Aline, I believe Jace has something to ask you."

"Mom, stop! I don't want to ask Aline out on a date! I'm sorry Aline but I'm already in a relationship." Jace exploded.

"What are you talking about Jace?" Stephen asked.

"Well, you would know if you'd let me finish talking before mother flagged Aline down. But what I'm trying to say is that Clary and I are dating." Jace grinned as his arm around my waist tightened and he pulled me closer. They were silent for a moment before Celine screamed and hugged.

"Yes! Finally! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you two to get together?!" Celine cried when she pulled away.

But before we could answer, someone shouted, "It's time for the premiere of the Herondale's newest movie!"

"Come on, sweetheart, let's go take our seats. We'll finish this conversation later. Congratulations you two." Stephen smiled at us as he led Celine away, leaving Aline, Jace and I alone.

"Well, I'm going to go find my mom and take my seat, but congratulations. I really hope we can hang out before the summers over." She smiled at us before she walked away to go find her mother.

"Well, that went well." I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding before I turned to look at Jace who was wearing a lopsided grin, the grin that makes me want to melt on the spot.

"Yes, it went very well! Let's go ahead and go in so we can get this over with so we can go back home and relax." Jace sighed as he started leading me into the theater.

* * *

A few hours later we were just getting home after the after party. We found Simon, Isabelle, Alec, Jordan, and Maia passed out on the couch with the TV still on. After both of us changed into comfy clothes we cuddled in Jace's room watching TV.

"Did you ever like Aline?" I asked suddenly causing Jace to look up from playing with my curls.

"What?"

"Did you ever like Aline?"

"No, it was always you that I liked. Always." Jace replied as he looked down at me with his piercing golden eyes.

"It's always been you too," I smiled as I looked up at him. He smiled at me before he started leaning down. I met him half way and kissed him back with as much force as he did.

"I don't think I had a chance to tell you this tonight, but you looked—no you still look gorgeous. I was so proud to introduce you as my girlfriend to my parents." Jace whispered as he pulled away.

"Thank you, Jace, you look very handsome as well." I smiled before I gave him a peck on the cheek and laid my head on his chest.

* * *

As she laid there on Jace's chest she thought back to earlier this evening right before they left to go to the premiere. She had stood in front of the mirror to make sure she looked alright and to make sure there weren't any flaws in her outfit.

She had loved the way she looked, she had gotten noticeably smaller, a lot smaller than she had been before summer started her skin was now clear and so were her eyes. They weren't cloudy or gloomy anymore as they once were. They were bright and shiny, they had life in them.

Her hair had gotten even curlier but she had managed to contain it by putting it up in a low bun that curled at the base of her neck. But the one thing that really changed about her was her way of looking at life. Instead of her looking at life as if it was miserable, she looked at it like it was a party. She could finally enjoy the life she has living. She knew she had changed in many ways and not in the physical one's but in emotional one's as well. She knew who the cause of this change was, and it was Jace. But little did she know she had changed him too.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Forgive me if I missed any mistakes character or description wise. Since I had written this with Percy Jackson characters first all I did at first was go through and change their names and descriptions. I hope I didn't miss any of them! I'll try to update soon!**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	4. Month Three of Summer

******I wish everyone who is returning to school the best of luck, I feel your pain. I don't wanna go back! Winter break has just made me want summer to come faster! Good luck everyone! See you next time!**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter One.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Month Three of Summer

"Jace, Clary, we're going to the beach! Do you guys want to come?" Maia shouted from in the living room.

"Yeah, we'll be out in a few minutes." I answered as I got from under the covers. Jace and I had come into my room to watch a movie earlier, but instead we ended up just cuddling and talking.

"Do we have to go? I just want to stay in bed today!" Jace whined.

"Come on, Jace, get up, I want to go to the beach one last time before we leave." I told Jace as I tried to drag him out of the bed. Jace, Alec, Isabelle, and I were due back in New York in two days.

"Fine, I guess, this will be the last time I'll be able to see you in a bikini for a while." Jace winked at me and he walked out of my room before I could hit him. I dressed quickly before I threw my hair up into a high ponytail and grabbed my beach bag and filled it with my towel, my sketch pad, my sunglasses, my phone, and sunscreen.

When I walked out of my room and went into the living room nobody was there. Knowing that they were already out on the beach I walked towards the open doors that lead to the beach. Everybody was out in the ocean splashing around, expect for Jace who was sitting in the sand.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked startling him a little bit.

"How do you know I'm thinking about something?" he replied with a smirk on his face.

"You're thinking face is very distinctive you know since you barely use it," That wiped the smirk off his face.

"Ha-ha, and here I was just about to tell you how beautiful you look in your bikini." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"You just did tell me that!"

"Whatever, Clare."

"But, seriously Jace what were you thinking about? You seem so sad."

"I was just thinking about how much I'm going to miss this place you know." He finally told me after a few minutes of silence.

"It'll be okay, you know we can always come back here in the summer time. Besides we still have a few days left, so let's just enjoy them." I told him as I sat down in front of him and felt him wrap his arms around my shoulders.

"You're right let's just enjoy it while we still can." Jace murmured into my hair as he laid his head on mine.

After that we joined everybody in the water for a little while before we decided to go for a walk on the beach. As we walked on the beach I started thinking about how this was the best summer I've had in a long long time. I couldn't help but think in a very cheesy way that it was all because of Jace.

"You know this has been the best summer I've ever had, and it's all because of you," Jace pulled me out of my thoughts.

"You're really creeping me out, Jace, you keep reading my mind," I replied.

"That just means that we're meant for each other," Jace told me as he pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"How do you know that for sure?" I asked as I leaned into his chest.

"Because I can feel it right here." Jace turned me around and put my hand over his heart.

I smiled as I looked up at him, "You've made this summer the best I've had in a very long time. You've helped me re-discover myself."

Jace didn't say anything, he didn't have to, he just grinned at me. We were silent for a while as we just looked out at the ocean; we were both in our own thoughts.

"Clary?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to go out on a date today? We can go any were you want." Jace asked as he glanced down at me, nervously.

"Of course, I would love to." I replied.

"Great, do you want to go now? I want to spend the entire day out in the city with you."

"Okay, let's go now. I'll race you back to the house," I laughed as I started to run towards the house.

"Clary! That's not fair you got a head start!" Jace whined as he followed after me. I laughed again as I made myself go faster, when I felt Jace right behind me. But in the end Jace ended up winning the race.

"Hey lovebirds, where do you think you guys are going?" Simon asked as we walked into the kitchen, panting.

"We, Simon, are going on a date so don't call us for anything unless it's an emergency. And by emergency I mean that the house is on fire or Isabelle or Maia or Jordan or Alec are missing. Not that there isn't any food in the fridge." I told him as I pulled out two bottles of water from the refrigerator and gave one to Jace before I headed into my room to take a shower.

When I got out of the shower a few minutes later Jace was lying across my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I ignored him as I walked to my closet to change into the sundress I had decided to wear.

"Clary," Jace asked, well more like whined, "Are you ready yet?"

"Jace, not everyone can take two minute showers." I rolled my eyes as I put on my gladiator sandals before I walked out of my closet.

"Of course they can't. That is one of Jace Herondale's special abilities among many other things." Jace said as he got up from my bed when he saw that I was walking out of the room.

"And why Jace do I have a feeling that I don't want to know more about these abilities." I laughed as we walked through the living room to get to the garage, which was big enough to fit Simon, Jordan, Maia, Isabelle, and Jace's cars and it would still have enough space to fit two extra cars.

"You know you want special abilities like mine," Jace retorted as we climbed into Jace's sports car.

"Okay enough about your special abilities. Can you please tell me where we're going first?"

"Nope, you must have a high clearance level to access that kind of information,"

"Jace, you know I hate surprises!"

"I know and that is why this is so much fun,"

"Have I told you how much I hate you?"

"I hate you too, sweetheart."

* * *

In the end their date was cut short after their fifth encounter with the paparazzi. The media had apparently taken a liking to the young couple ever since they made their first appearance at Jace's parent's movie premiere. They've gotten so fond of the couple that they already have their own official couple name, Clace. As if to prove the media's love for them, the couple had made the front pagethe very next day. The picture had been taken when Jace and Clary had taken a walk through the park, holding hands.

As Clary looked at the picture of her and Jace she couldn't believe that the girl on the front page of the magazine was her. She had gotten a tanner from spending most of her days on the beach with Jace and her hair had become even longer and curlier than the month before and she had lost more weight this month than out of the whole three months she'd been here. She had lost as much weight as she vowed to lose at the beginning of the summer. As well as the physical change, she changed emotionally as well. Her green eyes blazed with playfulness, determination, vibrateness and most importantly they blazed with love.

Love for the young man who's helped her through her journey of rediscovering herself. The same man that she helped discover who he really was. They both loved each other dearly. So, naturally, they both accompanied each other through their journey of finding themselves. Of finding each other.

* * *

**So how did you like it? How am I doing so far? Do I need to fix anything? Let me know. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again but I hope it's soon!**

**Until Next Time**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	5. Our Last Day in LA

**I realized I totally forgot to reply to a Guest's review in the last chapter, and I'm so sorry! In response to Random Viewer's review: Clary knew Jace before they started dating. Alec, Isabelle, and Clary have been best friends for so long so when Alec and Isabelle went to L.A. they would drag Clary with them which is how she met Jace, Simon, Maia, and Jordan. They've been going to L.A. in the summer since their 8****th**** grade year.**

**I hope I answered your question correctly and if you have any other ones, please feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. That goes for all of you, my wonderful readers! ********This isn't betaed, I just got home from school and I am so so so tired. I just wanted to go ahead and post this so please forgive me for any mistakes. ****Here's chapter five! I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter One.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Our Last Day in L.A.

The rest of the days flew by so fast and the next thing we knew it was our last day in L.A. We all tried not to think about it, but it was hard not to. To celebrate our time together we all went out for the day, we went to the movies and played laser tag. After lunch, Jace and I went back to the house to be alone for a while. I could tell something was bothering him and I wanted to ask him about it so bad but I knew it was better to let Jace tell me at his own time.

Pushing my worries to the back of my mind, I curled up on Jace's side and buried my head in his neck. Jace sighed and tightened his arms around me. We laid in silence for a few minutes and I started to slowly drift off. Just as I was at the edge of sleep I heard Jace whisper, "I love you, Clary."

My eyes snapped open to find him staring down at me with such love and adoration in his golden eyes. I sat up and smiled down at him, "I love you too, Jace."

He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me. We were both laughing and smiling so it wasn't much of a kiss. When we were finally able to stop laughing, our kisses became little pecks and whispers of 'I love you'.

"You have no idea how long, I've wanted to say that," Jace breathed as he broke away and flipped us over so that he was straddling me instead of the other way around.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't wait any longer," I smirked. "I know it must have been really hard for you to say 'I love you' to someone besides yourself."

Jace laughed whispered on my lips, "Baby. You know me so well."

I pulled back a tad bit to smile and study his face. His golden eye held nothing but love for me in them as I searched them. Pushing his hair back from his forehead I leaned up and kissed him. He put his hands on the back of my neck and kissed me back, hard.

I wound my hands through his hair while one of his hands slid down from the back of my neck to the patch of skin that was revealed when my undershirt rode up. I shivered at the warmth of his touched and slid my hand down to rest on the middle of his back.

A few seconds later, I heard a faint ringing coming from the side of us. We ignored it at first but when it kept ringing, Jace reached over to snatch the phone off the nightstand. He answered, breathless, "Hello?"

Jace flopped back on his side of the bed, pulling me to his side as he groaned silently. He looked down at me and mouthed, "It's my mom."

Nodding, I trailed a few kisses down his neck before I put my head on his shoulders and he leaned down to kiss me on my forehead. As he talked to his mother, I started to drift back off to sleep.

"You've got to be kidding me! I can't believe you. Of course, I mind. You can't just cancel my plane ticket without asking me!" Jace sat up quickly, bring me with him.

I looked over at him with a confused and dismayed expression on my face. I told him this would happen. We planned to go back to New York two weeks before summer ended so the guys could get familiar with the city. But when we told Jace's parents this, Celine in particular, wasn't very fond of the idea. They claimed that they barely got to spend time with him this summer and wanted to him to stay in L.A. for the second to last week of summer.

"Fine, bye mom," Jace hung up. He looked over at me and sighed, "It seems I'm spending the second to last week of summer with the parents. I'm sorry. I know you were looking forward to showing me around the city."

I kissed him on the nose, "It's okay, Jace. At least your parents want to spend time with you."

"Oh, Clary." He mumbles into my neck as I turn my back to him. I shiver as I feel his hand cover the expanse of my stomach.

"Don't pity me, Jace," I warned.

"I wasn't! All I was going to say was that parents are overrated, so you're not missing anything in that department."

I laugh, "I knew there was a reason I fell for you."

"What? You mean my good looks weren't enough for you?" Jace sounds applaud as he flips me on my back and hovers over me.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying! Your looks weren't even the tie-breaker." I smirked.

"If it wasn't my looks then what was it? Hmm. Was it my brains?"

"Nope, wasn't even aware you had those."

He huffs, "Well then. Was it my….hair?"

"No."

"My eyes?"

"You're getting closer. Do I need to give you a hint?" I leaned up and brushed my lips against his.

"Hmmm, I should have known. Who could resist these?" He grins and presses his against mine.

"I'm not even going to go there." I roll my eyes.

"Fine. Then my lips will just have to go somewhere else then." He leans back and smirks.

"Oh, really? Where?"

"Maybe here." His lips ghost the shell of my ear.

"Or here," He trails them down to the side of my neck.

"I like them there." I whisper as trail my hands down his chest.

"Really? I like them better here." He moves them back to my lips.

"Or here. Here's good." As I bring my hands back up his chest, I bring his shirt with me.

"You do realize that our friends could be back any moment right?" I asked breathlessly when we pulled away for breath.

"I don't really care right now, Clare." He mumbles against my collarbone.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you when one of them walks in on us." I flip us over so that I'm hovering over him.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Jace says as he rested one hand on my knee and the other on my cheek.

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you." I sighed putting my hands on his bare chest. Despite me being here, with Jace, with a _shirtless_ Jace, all I could think about was how torturous it would be without him there with me in New York. I didn't realize how much I had been leaning on his support these last three months.

Before I could stop them, the words tumbled out of my mouth, "Maybe, maybe being apart, even if it is just for a week, maybe it will be good for us."

Jace looked at me with a shocked look on his face. He moved his hands to hold mine which were still on his chest. He shook his head, "Clary, what do you mean?"

Shaking my head, I tried to blow it off and tell him to forget about but he wouldn't. I knew he was angry and the damage was irreversible. "Jace, I didn't mean it like that! That came out wrong!"

"Then how was it supposed to come out!" He stared up at me, his golden eyes blazing.

Biting my lip and looking away from him, "It's just, I think this is a good idea, us being apart while you spend time with your parents."

"Clearly, there's something I'm missing because I wasn't aware that we needed to spend time apart." He narrowed his eyes and dropped my hands. When I didn't say anything he scoffed and slid from under me.

I don't know why I didn't just tell him the real reason I felt this was a good idea. I guess I didn't want him to know how much I depended on him, how much I needed him. He shuffled around my room looking for his shirt and shoes before he pulled them on and stalked out of the room, leaving me sitting on the bed staring blankly at the walls.

Before he left he turned back and said, "When you want to tell why you think us spending time apart is a good idea, then you know where to find me."

* * *

Not even five minutes after he left, Maia and Isabelle were standing in my door way demanding to know why they saw Jace stalk out of the house with an angry expression on his face.

"I may have told him that us spending time apart was a good idea." I looked up at them to see the confused expressions on their faces.

"Celine called to tell him that they had canceled his plane ticket for today and that he would be spending the week with them instead of with us. " I explained.

"I'm confused, I thought everything between you two, were all fine and dandy. If anything, I thought you two would be getting as many kisses in while you still can." Maia stated as she sat down on my bed.

"Well, it started off like that but then I started thinking about how hard it would be without him and I realized how much I depended on him." I clarified.

"And then you told him you thought you two spending some time apart would be good for you guys cause you don't want emotionally depend on ayone. " Isabelle summed up with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, Clary! Why didn't you just tell him that?" Maia hit me with a pillow. Jordan who was passing by with a tray of food piled over his head stopped in his tracks. He backtracked and poked his head in.

"Is this the start of a pillow fight? Cause if it is, before you start, let me get my camera." He asked with an innocent expression on his face.

"Oh, shut-up, Jordan!" Maia throws the pillow at him and hits in the face. He falls to the floor, the food flying everywhere.

"Clean up! Clean up on isle 9!" Isabelle calls laughing.

During the summer, in order to keep the house semi-clean we would have weeks assigned to two people to do the chores and keep the house somewhat clean. And since, it was summer and pranks were a very high possibility, whenever one of us would make a mess we would shout "Clean up! Clean up on isle 9!" to let the two who were in charge of cleaning up know there was a mess to be cleaned. This week it was Simon and Jace.

"Dude, what the hell? You wasted half the video snacks!" Simon yells as he comes out of the living room to see the mess Jordan had made.

"Hey! Its not my fault! Blame Maia for hitting me, very hard let the record show, in the face with a pillow when I have my hands full of food!" Jordan protest.

"I wouldn't have had to hit you if you weren't such a pervert!" Maia fired back. There was a reason Jordan was Jace's best friend and it had everything to do with them both being ladies men and mildly perverted.

"Jordan, Jordan, Jordan…you should know by now not to say anything perverted to Maia." Alec chuckles as he appears around the corner.

"Screw you, Alec! I'm going to go get chips out my hair." Jordan mumbles as he gets up and stalks off to the bathroom.

"Where's Jace? He's on house duty with me this week?" Simon asks as he surveys the damage. Isabelle and Maia look at me, clearly telling me to go find him and talk to him.

"I'll go get him," I volunteered.

* * *

In the beginning of summer, while Jace and I were going to the beach we found a hidden cave that was in the side of the cliff that leads down to the beach. After some exploring we deemed it safe to become our hide out. Whenever we would get mad or just needed a break from the world, the cave became our little hide out.

When I arrived at the cave Jace was sitting in the mouth of it, staring out at the ocean, lost deep in thought. He was frowning slightly and his blonde hair was fluttering in the wind while his golden eyes held this faraway look in them.

"I'm going to miss this place," I sighed as I sat down next to him in the mouth of the cave. Pulling my legs to my chest, I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes, waiting for any reaction at all.

When I got none I went on, "When we get to New York we're going to have to find a secret hide out."

Nothing. He didn't even turn his head. Sighing, I got up and started to pace in front of him. Taking in a deep breath I started, "Jace. It's not that I think _we _need to spend time a part. It's me who needs it. This whole summer I've been reinventing myself, making myself more self-confident and self-independent emotionally."

I glanced at him to see if he understood where I was going with this. He gave me a slight nod, as if telling me to go on so I did. "I realized how much I depended on you. How much I needed you and it scared me. I've been trying so hard this summer to become emotionally independent and here I am feeling heartbroken that I won't be able to be with you for _one week_. So I just said the first thing that popped into my head."

Jace smiled lightly before standing up and standing in my path. "Clare."

He took my face in his hands and rested his forehead against mine, closing his eyes. "I understand what you're trying to do but it's okay to be dependent sometimes. Trust me. Before I met you, I was just like you're trying to be, emotionally detached and too independent for my own good. Let me tell you, it _sucked. _I just didn't realize it until now. Until I met you. Being with you made me realize how hard it is not having someone to be there for you emotionally. I love knowing that someone will always be there for me to tell them what I'm feeling."

I knew he was right but I guess I've been so used to not having anyone to tell my feelings too I thought it would be better to build up a wall of emotional detachment. And when I realized that Jace had torn down those walls long before they had been half-way finished, I panic.

Tilting my head back, I looked into his golden eyes, "I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have allowed you to leave before explaining how I felt."

Leaning in, he whispered, "I shouldn't have left."

Before he closed the gap he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back before closing the gap.

* * *

**I couldn't really figure out how to end this but this will do. How'd you like it? I had writers block on this chapter for MONTHS! But when I finally finished it, and in two days at that! That's like a record for me! Anyway, I'll try to update soon! **

**Until Next Time,**

**~booklover484 :D**


	6. Coming Back to New York

**This is usually where I would apologize for the wait but this is actually a really quick update for me. Anyways, here's chapter six. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter One.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Coming Back to New York**

"Clary! Hurry up! We have to be at the airport at seven thirty!" Isabelle yelled in frustration when she found me still packing.

"Chill out, Isabelle, it's only seven o'clock," Jace told her from his spot on my bed.

"Do you know how long it's going to take us to get to the airport?" Isabelle fumed as she stalked into the room.

"Uh, no," I replied. "Just relax Isabelle, I've finished packing anyway!"

"Finally! Now go get in the car. We need to leave now. Our cab is already here," she ordered. Not wanting make her angrier, Jace and I did as we were told. Jace and I decided to ride to the airport together, leaving everyone else to catch a taxi to the airport.

The whole ride to the airport was spent in silence, but it was comfortable. I'd always wanted a relationship where you didn't have to talk all the time and just sitting together felt even better than talking.

Once we got to the airport and checked my bag in, we waited for Alec, Isabelle, Maia, Jordan, and Simon to arrive since we had beaten them here. Since all the chairs had been occupied, I had to sit on Jace's lap, not that either of us were complaining.

"I'm going to miss you, Clary," Jace sighed as he set his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm not," I teased.

"You know you can't stand being away from me for even a minute."

"Oh, of course I can. I wasn't the one who—" Before I could finish my sentence I heard Maia's voice coming towards us, "Time to say your goodbyes, lovebirds, we've got to go."

Sighing, I stood up and pulled Jace with me. Pulling me into a hug, he whispered against my ear, "In all seriousness, I'm going to miss you, my little redhead."

I laughed and pulled back enough to look him in the eyes and say, "I'll miss you too. It's only a week. We can get through that, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in a week." He smiled as he leaned down to kiss me. It wasn't as long as we wanted it to be but as soon as we heard the flash of a press' camera, which had become all too familiar in these last few weeks, we broke apart.

"I love you," we both whispered before we broke apart. I made my way over to the others who were waiting impatiently for Jace and I to finish our- as they liked to call it- "sickening display of affection."

"It's about damn time. We better not miss our plane, Fray," Isabelle threatened as we went to stand in line for the mandatory airport security check.

Ignoring her, I turned back to look at Jace. He was still standing there with his hands in his pockets. He was already staring at me so we made eye contact quickly. He gave me his infamous smirk and winked at me before he turned around and left.

Shaking my head I turned around and thought, 'Jace never changes, does he?'

That was a week ago. Now a week later, I was back in the airport, only this time I was waiting for Jace to arrive. The week apart wasn't as bad as either of us thought it would be. We talked on the phone almost every day.

His plane had been delayed by thirty minutes so that didn't help my already wrecked nerves. I was already nervous because Isabelle told me, last minute might I add, that we were going to Sebastian Verlac's end-of-the-summer party as soon as we picked Jace up from the airport. I felt slightly self-conscious as I stood in the middle of the airport wearing tight (as in a second layer of skin tight) skinny jeans and a red crop top that exposed a sliver of my midriff with black combat boots.

I honestly didn't even want to go to this party but Isabelle and Maia were forcing me to go. They wanted me to go and show everyone how much I've changed. I honestly didn't even want to go to the party. I'd much rather spend tonight with Jace.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even see Jace standing right in front of me until I felt someone looming over me. I was just about to tell them off when I realized that it was Jace. Grins took over our faces as we relished in how good it was to be just in the other's presence.

Throwing my arms around him I laughed as he picked me up and spun me around. After he set me on my feet, he pulled away slightly only to kiss me, hard on the mouth. Kissing him back just as rough, I wound my hands through his hair and pulled him closer. I'd missed this.

"I missed you, sweetheart," Jace breathed as he pulled away.

"I missed you too! I'm so glad you're here." I leaned my head against his.

"Judging from the outfit, I'm assuming that Isabelle has something planned." He pulled back even more to admire my outfit, his eyes roamed over my entire figure, leaving shivers in its wake. I bit my lip, hiding a smile, when I noticed his dark gaze as he trailed his eyes back to my face.

"She does. She wants to go to Sebastian Verlac's end-of-the-summer party."

"I take it you don't want to go." Jace smiled mischievously.

"Of course not. I'd much rather spend tonight with you." I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Then how 'bout we do something else?" he suggested as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and nuzzled his nose against mine.

"What did you have in mind?"

We ended up calling our friends and telling them that we would meet them at the party which was a lie. After we hailed a cab back to our apartment to drop Jace's stuff off, I gave him a tour of the city. Well, some of the city. We would have to save the real tour for when we had a few days off school.

"You do know that Izzy is going to be pissed at us once she realizes that we aren't coming to the party." I looked across the table at him as we sat in an Italian restaurant we had stopped at for a quick bite.

"I don't care, love." He reached over and covered my hand with his. "Like she really expected us to go to a party when we haven't seen each other for a week."

"Don't forget that it's a party where most of the people hate me and I them." I added before I took a sip of my water.

"Exactly!" Jace threw his hands up as if he finally solved a problem that he had been working on for a while, "Seriously, why would you want to go to a party full of people you hate when you could hang out with your handsome boyfriend that you missed dearly?"

"We were only apart for a week and I'd already forgotten how full of yourself you are," I laughed just as our waiter came to our table with our food.

"Hey! Don't pretend that that isn't one of your favorite things about me!" he argued as he speared ravioli with his fork.

"I should have never told you that." I shook my head as I took a bite of my lasagna.

"Since I know what your favorite thing about me is, do you want to know what my favorite thing about you is?" Not giving me a chance to answer yes or no, he continued, "My favorite thing about you is your shortness."

I was torn between laughing at him or glaring at him so I settled for a disbelieving look. He looked back at me with a totally serious look, I half expected him to bust out laughing and say he was joking but he didn't. So I finally broke down and asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm totally serious."

"Why?" But before Jace could answer my phone rung. Sighing, I looked to see that it was Isabelle.

"Oh crap, it's Isabelle," I groaned.

"Shit—," Jace started to swear but when I glared at him he corrected himself, "taki mushrooms! What did you think I was going to say?"

I rolled my eyes and answered my phone, "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you, Clary!" Isabelle screamed into the phone in order to be heard over the loud music that I could hear clearly over the phone.

"Oh, yeah, umm," I muttered, not sure what to say. Jace motioned for me to give him the phone and I did.

"Well hello to you too, Izzy," Jace replied to whatever Isabelle said and I'm pretty sure it wasn't anything nice.

"Where are we? We're heading to the party now." Jace smirked. "Okay, fine we're not coming to the party! We ditched you."

"Why? Because we wanted some alone time!" He glared at the phone as if Isabelle would be able to see it. "Here, Clary, please try to talk some sense into her."

He handed me the phone back and went back to eating his food. I sighed for probably the millionth time tonight, "Yeah, Izzy, I'm sorry, but I told you I didn't even want to go to the party."

She started to argue but I interrupted by pulling one of the oldest tricks in the book, "Umm, what was that? Sorry, you're breaking up. I can't hear what you're saying. You must have really bad connection on your end. Are you going through a tunnel or something? Well, we'll see you later! Bye, Isabelle!"

As soon as I hung up the phone Jace burst out laughing, "I can't believe you just did that!"

"Oh, whatever, don't pretend that that isn't one of your favorite things about me," I quoted him from earlier tonight.

"You're right. It is one of my favorite things about you." He leaned forward to press a kiss against my lips.

"I thought my shortness was your favorite thing about me." I whispered against his lips.

"I lied."

As his lips moved against mine, I realized this was so worth missing the party.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I like the ending or not. To all you people who are mad that I didn't update sooner, mind you this is a fairly quick update for me. I usually take a whole month to update. And that was when I was only writing one story. I'll try to update soon (by soon I mean the first week of February).**

**Until Next Time,**

**~booklover484**


End file.
